


Five Times Interrupted

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Five Times Interrupted [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: 5 Times, Eventual Smut, F/M, Interrupted, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's a nightmare to just get away from everyone. Apparently the world is full of cock-blocks, and they come in the form of future-seeing best friends, vampire babysitters, annoying little sisters, magical grandmas and dorky blonds.<br/>Will you and Benny ever just find somewhere to be alone? <br/>Or five times your friends interrupted and one time they didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Interrupted

_1._

You were with Benny in Ethan’s living room, snuggled together on the sofa watching the horror film playing on the television while Ethan and Sarah were upstairs doing a project for Biology.

Twisting up to look at your boyfriend’s face, you pecked his jawline and smirked when he jumped in surprise. Quickly composing himself, Benny pulled you up in his arms and kissed your lips, chastely at first but soon licking his way into your mouth and pulling you closer with two hands on your waist.

One hand carded into his hair while the other reached under his shirt and traced his firm torso- using butterfly touches because it made him squirm the most.

With a noise that sounded a lot like a growl, Benny flipped the two of you over so that he was hovering over you with a coy quirk to his lips that made your tummy make all kinds of flips and twirls. Leaning down, he balanced himself on his forearms either side of your head and crushed his lips to yours.

Placing a careful knee between his legs, you smiled into the kiss when he groaned.

On the TV, someone had just been murdered gorily by a mad axe-man, but it wasn’t the blood curdling scream from the flimsy speakers that made you and Benny dive away from each other, it was the startled gasp from the kitchen entrance.

“Jane!” you gasped, quickly smoothing down your hair and plastering on a forced smile. “I thought you were at ballet practice tonight?”

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously- geez, eight-year-olds could be disconcerting- she replied slowly, “I was. I came home early because Anita threw up and we all had to leave. What are you doing? …With Benny?”

“Nothing,” the culprits answered together, sharing nervous glances.

Still not accepting the answer, the girl just dismissed you and wandered off upstairs.

“ _Freaking Anita_ ,” you muttered under your breath.

 

_2._

After the incident in Ethan’s living room, you and Benny had been desperate to finish it off but wary about where exactly. The pair of you were getting more and more impatient and just wanted to be alone together, but the universe and all your friends made that more difficult than you’d imagine.

Finally, Benny asked Sarah if he could borrow her car to take you out on a date and he picked you up later that night dressed in a smart tie-less black suit with a bunch of flowers. 

“Happy Date Night,” he greeted you when you opened the door, wearing your favourite purple dress.

With a fond chuckle, you pecked him on the cheek and the two of you drove over to the restaurant he had booked you both a table at.

 

Later that night, whilst driving home, you pulled over to the spot on the hill that gave the most incredible view of the whole of Whitechapel. There was a small clearing where Benny often took you before you two were dating, just to lie back on the cool grass and gaze up at the stars pinpricking the pitch black blanket of night.

Unclicking your belt, you slid over to Benny and leant your head on his shoulder. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” you murmured into his neck.

The tickle of your warm breath made Benny shiver a little but he smiled and looked back down to you. “Yeah, it really is.”

Catching his gaze, he met your lips with his and wrapped his arms around you. Shuffling so that he was lying against the driver’s window with you on top of him, you deepened the kiss and grinded your pelvis hard against his, eliciting a hiss from the boy below you.

He cupped your cheek and was just sliding a cool hand along the hem of your shirt, when-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

You almost jumped out of your skin until you saw that it was Sarah at the window. Winding it down, she poked her head in and asked, “So  _this_  is what you wanted my car for?”

Inhaling deeply- Benny looked as though he was going to give himself an ulcer- you just smiled apologetically and got out to chat to her about the Romeo and Juliet assignment until she forgot the situation.

 

_3._

By this point, you really needed Benny. In your relationship, you’d never been further than what you managed in Ethan’s lounge and Sarah’s car, and now that was all you could think about.

At Benny’s invitation, you went round to his house in search of some alone time and after ordering a pizza, you both practically ran to his bedroom. 

“What about Grandma?” you asked breathlessly, struggling to keep up with the fast-paced situation when Benny pushed you into the wall and furiously attacked your mouth-  _all was welcomed with open arms._

“Out,” he replied briefly, moving his lips onto your neck. “Bingo? I dont know, old people things.”

It didn’t matter anyway because at that moment Benny was leading you over to the bed and climbing on after you, still with lips attached. Running your tongue over his bottom lip, his lips parted and you sucked lightly on the end of his tongue, grazing your teeth along his lips and growling softly.

He had his hands on your hips and moved one to trace along the length of your thigh before lifting it over his waist and grinding down in search of some friction. Loudly, he moaned and you just had to appreciate how hot that sounded.

Letting out a gasp when he started sucking at the dip of your neck, you gripped his thighs in your hands and groaned into his chestnut locks.

“Benny, I was wondering where you put that potion bottle for my herbs?”

“Shit!” Benny swore, leaping off the bed and across the room. “Grandma! What-what are you doing here?! You said you were gonna be out all night!” His voice had risen at least four octaves and somewhere dogs started to whine.

“Oh Benny,” she sighed, rolling her eyes and shooting you a kind smile, before explaining, “Margaret and Daneel went home so I decided to have an early night, too. If  _this_  is why you wanted me out of the house you should have just said so.”

And with that, the priestess vacated the room, with just a casual, “Lovely to see you again, Y/N.”

You sat there panting heavily and wondering exactly what the fuck just happened.

 

_4._

Your unsatisfied desire for each other got to the point that when you were working on Trig homework together in the library, well after everyone else had gone home, you found yourself slipping a hand onto his thigh under the table.

Straight away, he gasped a little- making the librarian glare at them before returning to the task of stacking books- and bit down on his lip. “If you keep doing that then any ethics I have against fucking in a library will go out the window,” he whispered, trying to focus his gaze on the maths in front of him.

At his uncharacteristically vulgar words, your felt heat pool in your stomach and with a teasing smirk, leant over and muttered in his ear, “I am all kinds of OK with that.”

Quicker than a flash, he had your hand gripped tightly in his and was leading you over to the Astronomy section ( _nobody_  went down there) and slammed you against the shelves, cramming his lips to yours.

Returning the kiss without a second thought- though you did have time to think about how hot it was when Benny got so controlling like this- you gripped his hips moaned into the kiss.

Feeling how hard he was just made you all the more aroused and you slipped a hand into his jeans and leant even further into the kiss.

“Fucking hell, guys!”

Shooting apart from each other, you spotted Ethan staring up at the ceiling obviously trying to erase such graphic images from his eyes, poor soul.

“Couldn’t you find  _anywhere_  else?” he asked, folding his arms and keeping hs eyes on a stained tile in the ceiling.

Practically growling, Benny seethed quietly in the corner before snapping, “Nope. Apparently not.”

 

_5._

_“_ I am telling you,” Benny enthused, “nobody’ll be in there. It’s ‘Run for Your Wife’ and its the third week its been in the cinemas, trust me, then entire screening will be empty.”

Finally convinced, you looped your arms around his neck as you said, “Well, apart from us.”

As soon as you had taken your seats in the screen the lights went dark and the film began playing, at that moment you jumped up and settled yourself on Benny’s lap, facing him and bent down to kiss him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” you mumbled into his lips, grinding your hips down into his crotch and smirking triumphantly when he gasped and threw his head back with a soft moan.

“Oh, I think I do,” he managed to choke out as he leaned back up and captured your already swollen and glisteningly red lips in another passionate kiss. Taking your hip in one hand he squeezed his fingers massagingly and licked at your neck while you let your eyes slip close in bliss.

“Hmm,” he sighed, pulling you closer with a hand in your hair, “I think we’ve finally found somewhere we can actually be alone.”

“I know there’s like nobody here, is there?”

“What the fuck?!” you shouted, jumping off Benny and looking to the seats behind you to see Rory with a mouthful of popcorn and handful of soda. “Rory?!”

“Hi there!” he greeted around his full mouth, spewing bits of popcorn everywhere. “Want some?” he offered, handing the bag of popcorn to you, to which you politely declined.

A quick glance at Benny showed a spellcaster who looked as though he was about to alight the entire cinema screen on fire just by pure concentration. His hands were fists on the arm rests and you figured that he’d officially crossed the line from sexually frustrated to sexually furious.

 

**_1._ **

“My parents are out,” you said, sidling over to where Benny was perched on your sofa playing a video game on your TV, “So’re all my siblings. There’s no one to bother us.”

Settling on the arm of the sofa, you grinned and rested one of your bare feet on his lap and waited for the information to sink in. When it did, Benny froze completely and turned to look at you slowly- ignoring how many times he’d just got shot on the games console.

“We’re alone?” he checked, trying to reign his hopes and excitement in, “No chance of anyone interrupting?”

Biting your lip suggestively, you waggled your eyebrows and nodded.

You only saw a flash of Benny’s renowned goofy grin before he had you pressed against the sofa beneath him and was pressing his lips to yours passionately. He had positioned you so that he could press down with his hips and suck at the tender skin on your neck.

“Geez, Benny,” you managed to gasp out. “We really should’ve done this sooner.”

“You’re telling me,” he hummed, kissing his way along your jaw and back to your lips.

Needless to say, that became one of the more memorable nights of your life… The world may be full of cock-blocks, but it was also full of incredible sex with incredible adorably goofy guys, so who cares?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then check out my Tumblr blog for more of my works: @fandomimaginesandconfessions


End file.
